


Don't Hurt Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She shivers in the moonlight, waiting for him.She’s always waited.





	Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_A/N: A little challenge I did for myself. A 100-word fic where I tried to capture Harry and Ginny’s last moment together before he leaves. Hope you like._

**Don’t Hurt Me**

She shivers in the moonlight, waiting for him.

She’s always waited.

He appears from behind the beech tree. They stare at each other. If only for a moment.

He approaches her slowly. She doesn’t move. Doesn’t dare breathe.

He stands not a breath away. Looking into her eyes. Drowning in her gaze. Not knowing that she’s doing the same thing. 

“You’re leaving.”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“When will you come back?”

“Dunno.”

“Where will you go?”

“Dunno.”

Pause. More shivering. Shuffling feet.

“If you get hurt, I’ll get hurt.”

“I can’t promise—“

“Harry?”

“Gin?”

“Don’t hurt me. Please.” 


End file.
